Trabajo
by Gaeko-san
Summary: Alfred nunca debio haber aceptado trabajar junto con Arthur aunque no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho. US/UK -OneShot-


Hola! Aqui de nuevo con un nuevo fic un poco extraño(?).

Ahora quisiera agradecer a todos (en especial a ti _MyobiXHitachiin)_ los que leyeron, dejaron mensajes, alertas y agregaron a sus favoritos a mis anteriores fic Years of Love y ¡Alejate de mi! no saben la alegria que me hace, de verdad se les agradesco TTvTT

Bien sin mas les dejo leer.

**Advertencia**: Un Alfred profesional(?)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

No, no y no. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Como era posible que esto le estuviera pasando? ¡El era profesional! No deberia estar incomodo, avergonzado ni mucho menos... ¡Excitado!. Si. Excitado en el termino "excitado". ¡El era un gran seiyuu y esto no era nada! Solo era un proyecto mas en su carrera.

Él, Alfred F. Jones, no deberia sentirse como un adolescente con todas y las hormonas alborotadas pero... pero... ¡Todo era culpa de Arthur Kirkland!, el ingles mas jodidamente sexy que hayase conocido jamas y del cual estaba enamorado.

Y ahora mismo estaba al limite...

- ahh…ahhh…se... se siente e-extraño…ahhh..

Ahi estaba de nuevo...

¿Por que MIERDA la voz de ese cejotas era tan... tan.. POR DIOS ni sensual era la palabra adecuada! ¡A este paso terminaria follandolo ahi, en el estudio de grabación!.

Sabia que desde un principio debio haber negado la proyeccion de ese yaoi cuando supo que su "pareja" en la ficcion era Arthur. Pero claro, como el idiota que es, queria escuchar gimiendo a ese ingles que lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Ahhhh...!

Tragó fuerte al sentir como su miembro se iba poniendo cada vez mas duro con sus simples gemidos.

"_Tra-tranquilizate Alfred... es tu turno en el guión._.." penso mientras apretaba con fuerza el libreto que llevaba en sus manos, abrió la boca para hablar pero...

Ninguna palabra salio de su garganta..

- ¿Por que no sigues Alfred-san? - "_Fuck... la malogre de nuevo _" penso al escuchar por sexta vez la voz de Kiku Honda, director y productor encargado del anime del manga yaoi de Francis Bonnefoy-sansei del cual, en cierta forma, le agradecia por hacer un manga tan... bueno tampoco habia palabras para describir su trabajo

- ¡_BLODDY HELL_! ¡¿No puedes hacer bien tu trabajo, idiot?

- "_¡Claro que hago bien mi trabajo! He hecho otros 4 proyectos yaois anteriormente el problema es que no aguanto las ganas de follarte por escucharte gemir de esa manera tan jodidamente sensual!" _E-es solo que me siento algo mareado... -sonrió forsadamente. Kiku lo miro fijamente para despues soltar un suspiro

- Un descanso mas y despues continuamos

- Tsk... Ire al baño... -dijo Arthur mientras salia del estudio.

Alfred soltó un suspiro mientras rascaba su nuca con inercia. Tal vez tomar un poco de agua lo ayude a calmar toda esa calentura que sentia y agradecia a todas las entidades al llevar ese dia una polera larga (cosa que debio llevar despues del primer dia de grabacion)

- Seguro que se siente bien, Alfred-san? Esta todo sonrojado...

- Eh? Cla-claro Kiku

- ...

- De... de verdad hahaha... ire a disculparme con Arthur... -pronuncio saliendo rapidamente del estudio. No queria que Kiku descubriera el motivo por el cual estaba asi ademas en verdad debia disculparse con el ingles ya que este, con todo su orgullo, era el uke en la ficcion y estar repitiendo la misma escena varias veces debe ser muy vergonzoso (aunque para él era un deleite).

Tan rapido fue su salida que no pudo escuchar el pequeño cambio de palabras que tuvo Kiku con su asistente Elizabeta.

- Alfred... lo va a pillar...

- No lo dudo, Elizabeta-san y apuesto que terminaran haciendolo en el baño...

- ¡Obviamente! -dijo animadamente la chica-

Y tan acertados fueron; que al cabo de un rato varios jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer se comenzaron a escuchar desde la puerta del baño.

Elizabeta prohibio a los chicos de produccion salir del estudio.

* * *

Lo hice~!

Uff. Esta historia a estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho~ tiempo. Queria hacer un intento de lemon pero aun no me siento tan preparada para eso(?) Asi que lo deje asi U.U

Bien espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta otro fic.

Cuidense :D


End file.
